Time's Running Out
by IbeGleekin
Summary: Disney band, Allstar Weekend doesn't know what to do when trouble comes their way.
1. Can't Sleep Tonight

I have a feeling this story is going to be really fun!

twitter: simplypaloma

tumblr: snazzymonteith

Allstar Weekend's minivan sped down the highway. They were driving back from their rehearsal. It was a warm day in Poway, San Diego.

"What should we do when we get home?" Zach, the band's lead singer asked. He was drving back to the house they had saved up to buy all together. Not only did they receive money from their CDs, but they also got small jobs while they weren't on tour.

"I'm feeling ice cream. It's hot." Cameron said, fanning himself in the passenger seat.

"Sounds good." Zach said, making a quick turn to get to the parlor.

Zach parked in the parking lot, getting out. "I just got a text from Gary. He needs us back at our house in ten."

"We've got enough time." Nathan informed them. The boys walked into the parlor. It was practically empty. When they opened the door, a small ring came from a bell attached to the top. There was a girl, leaning against the back counter, using her cell phone.

"Can I get you guys something?" she mumbled, not looking up from the device. The boys stepped up to the counter, deciding what they wanted.

"Hey, baby girl, I'll get some chocolate." Michael said, leaning up against the counter like he was all that. The girl looked up from her phone for just a moment.

"Oh my gosh. You're Allstar Weekend!" she smiled, snapping a quick photo. The boys smiled, used to their fame. The girl got Michael's ice cream and filled the cup to the very top.

"I'm Terri, by the way." she smiled, holding her hand out. Each boy shook.

"I'll have strawberry." Nathan said, pointing to the big tub of ice cream behind the glass. Terri scooped the ice cream just like she did with Michael's. Filling it up to the top.

"Cookie dough for me." Zach said.

"Can I suggest the giraffe special for you, Cameron?" Terri asked, handing the cup of cookie dough to Zach.

"The what?" Cameron's face lit up with excitement.

"Like a little kid." Zach whispered to Nathan. Nathan nodded, chuckling.

"Yeah, it's chocolate and orange sherbert." she said, putting some on a small tester spoon.

Cameron took the sample, putting it straight in his mouth. "This is delicious. Gimme a cup of that." he said.

Terri eagerly scooped the ice cream, handing the cup to Cameron.

"How much?" the boys said, taking out their wallets.

"Um, $2.00 each." she said, waiting for the cash. The boys each pulled out two dollar bills and gave them to her.

"Thanks, Terri." Cameron said, happily eating his Giraffe Special.

Terri walked out to them. "Would you guys, um, mind signing my shirt?" she said, holding out a sharpie pen.

"Sure. no problem." Nathan said, taking the pen and signing it. _Nathan_. Each boy signed, waved goodbye to Terri and walked out.

"She was nice." Zach said, unlocking the car.

"And hot." Michael joked.

"We have five minutes, guys." Zach said, quickly getting into the van.

They drove quickly to the house, meeting Gary at the door. "Guys, practice. Now." He told them, opening the door to the garage. They kept all their instruments in there. Michael ran to the drums, warming up. The others did the same.

"La, La, La, La, La, La, La." Zach warmed up his voice.

"You sound so stupid." Nathan laughed.

"Whatever." he said, tapping the mic.

"So why do we have to practice?" Cameron asked Gary, strumming the strings on his bass guitar.

"I'll tell you after. Now, go!" Gary said, leaving the room.

The boys practiced wildly, goofing off most the time. They don't know how it started, but eventually, the boys started wrestle-fighting.

"Take this!" Cameron said, throwing a towel at Nathan.

Nathan held up a guitar, blocking it. "Loser!" he said.

All of a sudden the power went out in the room.

"Whoa." Michael said.

"I can't see anything!" Zach said, almost running into the wall.

Before they could do anything, half of the room burst up in flames.

"Oh!" Nathan said, leaping away. The boys began to panic.

"Is there a fire extinguisher around here?" Michael asked, looking around as well as he could in the dark. Zach took his water bottle off the table and threw the water into it. Nothing happened. By the time the boys found something that could help, the whole wall was engulfed in flames. Cameron started coughing.

"Let's get out of here." he said, over the beeping of the fire alarms.

"Gary! Gary! Are you here?" Zach yelled, running out the door.

"Guys! Why is the wall in flames?" he yelled, grabbing his phone to call the fire department.

"We don't know!" Everyone was yelling, gathering things that were valuable. The sound of fire truck sirens came almost immediately. A few firemen ran in, grabbing the boys. While the firemen worked to put out the fire, the boys and Gary stood outside. In the blink of an eye, their whole house was burning to the ground.


	2. Journey to the End of my Life?

"Sorry boys, I wish we could've got here earlier. Do you know what started the fire?" One of the firemen asked them.

"No, we were just rehearsing for our band and the power went out and flames started." Michael told them, biting his nail. He didn't usually do that, but right now, he was terrified. He'd never been in a fire. It was scary.

The firemen went back to look around. The boys got in their van, deciding to drive somewhere else. It was too depressing to stand there and watch their house burn down.

"We should call each of our parents to see if we can all stay there." Zach suggested, parking at the side of the road. Michael called his mom first.

"Mom, our house burned down. Can we live there?" he asked. The boys watched Michael's facial expressions as he talked and listened. He frowned, hanging up. "We can't live there. It's too crowded in the house. Ya know, because of the baby on the way." he told them. The boys shook their heads.

"Oh yeah, I forgot your mom was pregnant." Nathan added.

"Zach, you call your mom." Cameron said. Zach shrugged, got out his phone and tried. Two minutes later;

"Nope." he said, hanging up the phone. Every boy called their parents. They all said no.

"Where are we going to live?" Zach said.

Zach drove them to the studio where Gary had escaped too. "Garryyyy." Michael said as they walked in.

Gary turned around and looked at them sternly. "You boys shouldn't be acting all happy. Your house burned down. There is nowhere for you to stay!"

"You're right. Even our parents wouldn't take us in." Nathan told him.

"I'll look around. But for now, you guys stay in a hotel down the street. I'll buy rooms." Gary said, picking up the phone.

The boys walked into the hotel with just an armful of stuff they saved from the fire. Each of them had keepsakes, electronics and a few articles of clothing.

The person at the desk handed them two keys. "20th floor, penthouse." she told them.

"Sweet! Gary got us a penthouse!" Cameron said, running to the elevator and pressing the 'Up' button.

When the boys got in the room, their moods got better. The penthouse was fabulous. They had a private pool, three huge beds, and beautiful furniture.

The next day, Gary called them early at 7am. The boys were awakened by Zach's "Teach Me How to Dougie" ringtone that was blasting loudly.

"Seriously, Zach? Teach me how to dougie?" Cameron mumbled, sitting up in the bed. Zach got out of bed, picking up his phone.

"What's up, Gary?" he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I got you guys a good home. But I'm not sure if you'll be so happy about it." Gary said.

"What's so bad about it?" Zach said, looking at the boys and putting the speakerphone on.

"Just come back to the studio." Gary told them, hanging up.

The boys got up, getting ready to leave. They got in the car and drove back to the studio. Gary greeted them at the door.

"Alright boys, I got some good news and bad news." he said. They sat down on the couch.

"Well, you already know the good news, but the bad news is that, well, the place we found you isn't in San Diego." he said, taking a dramatic pause.

"Well, uh, where is it?" Michael asked, looking at his friends.

"San Francisco."


	3. Hey Princess

"San Francisco?" the boys said at once.

"I know it's different, but it will be fine. I'm sure of it." he told them.

"That's so far away! Why would we go there? Is there NO WHERE to live in San Diego or Los Angeles?" Nathan asked.

"Well, I just thought it was time to advertise somewhere new." Gary said.

"I don't know about this, Gary…" Zach said, looking to the boys.

"I promise it will be fun. It's new, and awesome." Gary was doing everything to convince the boys it would be okay.

"Come on, guys. We should just give it a try." Cameron suggested.

"Fine." the other boys replied, shrugging.

Before they knew it, they were on the road, on their way to San Francisco. "I'm used to long drives, but this is getting boring." Zach said, tapping on the windows. Gary was driving. It was the nicest gesture he could make since the boys were still not so sure about the big move.

"If you guys need to stop, just let me know." he told them.

"Maybe we should stop and get some fast food soon." Nathan suggested.

"Yo, Nathan. What would you do if there was like, a cheeto factory in San Fran?" Michael laughed. he was just trying to start a conversation.

"That would be SO awesome." Nathan said while he grabbed a cheeto from the small bag he bought at the last rest stop.

5 hours later and they were there. "Hello, San Francisco." Zach said, taking out his camera to snap a few pictures.

"Take a nice one for our facebook page." Cameron said, snapping a photo with his cell phone. He sent it to his sister, Anna. "_My new home." _he sent to her.

"I see you guys are liking it." Gary smiled.

"The scenery's nice." Cameron said. The boys laughed. Including Gary.

"We can start buying furniture and clothing later." Gary said, putting some of their stuff down.

"Um, shouldn't we get some clothes now before we, ya know, smell?" Zach said.

"Fine." Gary said, handing them the keys to the van. "Knock yourselves out…well, not literally."

"We won't." they said in unison, running out the door.

"Let's stop at Rite Aid first." Nathan said. He was driving now. Zach was tired of driving all the time.

"Why do we need to go there?" Michael asked.

"To get stuff like toothbrushes, toothpaste, deodorant, that kind of stuff." he said, stopping at a light.

"Toiletries." Cameron said.

They walked into the store, expecting some girls to scream and ask for autographs.

"Do we even have fans in San Francisco?" Cameron whispered.

"I have no idea." Zach said.

They decided to go get their things and leave. Cameron nudged Michael's side. "Hey, Mikey. Hot girls alert." he said, subtly pointing to two girls looking in the candy aisle.

"Sweet." Michael smoothed his jacket, starting to walk over.

"What are you doing?" Cameron said, grabbing him and pulling him back.

"I'm going to talk to the hotties!" Michael said, getting out of Cameron's grip.

"I'll go with you…" he said, walking towards the girls with Michael.

"Hey baby gurls. What's goin' on?" Michael said, flashing a smile at the taller of the two. The girls looked at each other and looked at Michael and Cameron.

"Hello to you, too." The tall girl rolled her eyes, turning back to the candy in front of her.

The other girl, the shorter one, smiled. "Hey. I'm Paloma and this is my best friend Kennedy. Who are you?"

Michael and Cameron looked at each other. They seriously didn't know who they were? "I'm Mikey, and this is Cam." Michael said.

"Cameron. I'm Cameron." Cameron said, smiling back to the girl.

Kennedy laughed. "You guys are obviously new to San Fran." she said, grabbing a bag of Sour S'ghetti.

"And why would you think that?" Michael said, leaning up against the wall like he was cool.

"I'm not sure where you're from, but you don't approach girls like that." she said, starting to walk away.

Kennedy turned the corner but Paloma stayed. "Sorry about her, she's a little shy."

"No biggie. So what's good, girl?" Michael said.

Zach and Nathan watched from afar. "He flirts with every girl that moves." Zach said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, the girl she's talking to _is _pretty." Nathan said.

Paloma stood in the candy aisle, talking to Michael and Cameron for the next ten minutes. "So, call me later?" she smiled, handing the boys the piece of paper with her number on it.

"Totally." Cameron said, turning back to walk to Zach and Nathan.

"We totally just got her number!" Cameron smiled.

"What about the other chick?" Zach asked.

"Nah, she left immediately when we walked over." Michael said, shrugging.

"Whatever." Nathan said.

"I got the stuff. Let's go." Zach said, walking towards the door. The boys waved at the girls as they walked out.


	4. This Shouldn't Be Legal

When the boys got home from Rite Aid, they saw that Gary had already bought and set up furniture for them.

"You guys took so long. What happened?" Gary asked, setting up the pillows on the couch.

"We met some girls while we were at the store." Cameron said honestly.

"I see," Gary said, turning towards them. "Remember boys, don't get caught up with girls because I just heard that someone is working on repairing your house."

"Really? That's cool!" Nathan said.

"We'll be out of here within a few months."

Later that night, Gary told them he had to take a flight back to San Diego.

"I'll come back around every now and then. But for now, you're on your own." he told them over the phone.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Zach asked, surfing channels on their new TV.

"Call your little girlfriends?" Nathan joked, looking at Cameron and Michael.

"That's actually a good idea." Michael said, looking at Cameron. Cameron nodded.

"Where are you guys going?" Nathan asked as Michael and Cameron tried to sneak out the door.

"Well, the girls invited us to the beach." Cameron said.

"Actually, Paloma did but I'm sure her friend Kennedy won't mind." Michael replied.

"Okay. Have fun, boys." Zach said.

"We will." Cameron smiled, running out the door. Michael soon followed.

"So Nate, what should we do while they're gone?" Zach asked, getting up from the couch.

"Not sure." Nathan shrugged.

"We could…stalk them at the beach?" Zach joked.

"Sure. We've got nothing better to do." Nathan said. Within a few minutes the boys called a taxi to go to the beach.

"Sup?" Michael said when he found Paloma and Kennedy at the beach. Paloma was smiling, feeling confident in her swimsuit while Kennedy was wearing multiple cover-ups.

"I don't like showing off my body." she told Paloma earlier.

"We're glad you came." Paloma said, looking at her friend.

"Er, yeah. Sure." Kennedy said, looking away from them.

"I'll be right back." she added, making her way towards an ice cream stand.

"Don't worry, she'll get used to you guys eventually." Paloma said, walking the boys to an area that they set up with towels and bags.

"Good. She's kind of scaring me." Michael said, looking down. Paloma laughed as Kennedy walked back up with an ice cream in her hand.

"What?" she asked, sitting down between Michael and Paloma.

"Where are they?" Nathan asked, looking around the crowded beach.

"Not sure. Let's keep looking." Zach added, walking faster.

"Found 'em!" Nathan said, walking towards their direction.

"Dude! Remember, we're watching them, not joining them." Zach reminded him.

"Right." Nathan said, standing back towards Zach.

Cameron helped Paloma set up a cheap beach volleyball net. Kennedy rolled her eyes when she put Michael and her on a team together.

"Just so you know, you guys are totally going down." Paloma smiled, looking at Cameron.

"Totally." Cameron agreed, the volleyball in his hands. Kennedy and Michael rushed around the court while Cameron and Paloma were staying in pretty much the same spot.

"Go Kennedy! Get it!" Michael kept yelling.

Kennedy stopped, letting the ball fall to the ground. "Just call me D, okay?" she said, picking up the ball and throwing it back over the net. Michael smiled.

"D, that's a nice nickname." he said.

"Yep." D added, hitting the ball over the net.

"This is getting boring." Nathan said, eating his second scoop of ice cream.

"Then let's stop watching them and start doing our own stuff!" Zach said, getting up and walking towards the water.

"The water is way colder here than in San Diego." Nathan said, going into ankle-high water.

"Yeah, really." Zach said, trying to go in deeper.

"Nice game." Cameron said, sitting down next to Paloma who was fanning herself.

"Just so you know, this is like, the hottest it gets here." Paloma said. The last time one of them had checked their phone, it said it was 98 degrees.

"I guess that's good, considering San Diego can get really hot." Michael said, inching closer to D. He really wanted her to stop being so afraid of them. They don't bite. They want to be friends.

As they stayed there longer, more groups of people started to come and go. "You know what we should do?" D said, finally speaking up.

"What?" Michael said immediately after D spoke.

"We should, uh, go to carnival down the street." she suggested. Every once in a while, San Francisco would set up a three week carnival right by the beach. Tickets weren't too expensive, but it was still a drag to have to spend money.

"Sounds good to me." Paloma said, putting a pair of shorts over her.

The group walked together, walking the three blocks to get to the carnival. They didn't realize, but Zach and Nathan soon followed.

"Where are they going?" Zach asked.

"I don't know."

"You know what I realized?" Zach said, turning to face Nathan more.

"What?"

"No one has asked for a picture or autograph since we've been here."

Nathan and Zach reached the carnival, spotting the others at least 100 feet away.

"Well, we've only been here like, 3 days." Nathan said, walking up to the ticket stand to buy ride tickets.

"Oh we forgot to buy ride tickets back there." Cameron pointed out.

"Exactly. We're going to sneak onto rides." D said, smiling for the first time.

"Sweet." Michael said.

"Won't you get in trouble for this?" Cameron asked, looking at Paloma, then D.

"We do it all the time, don't worry." D said.

Each ride had a fairly long line. It would take at least 15 minutes to ride one ride. The group managed to sneak into a big group, unseen.

"When we get to the front, just squeeze in with those people." D said, like she was a big pro at sneaking into things.

"Got it." Cameron said.

They all did as D said. They snuck in with the group into the next ride. They continued to do that until they had ridden every ride in the carnival.

"Time for games?" Michael suggested, a smile planted on his face.

"Nah. We're tired." Paloma said, sitting on the nearest bench.

"Wanna go back to our place?" Cameron said. D sat down next to Paloma, getting her phone out.

Paloma looked at D, who shrugged. "Sure." she said.

"Right now?"

"If you want."

Watching the group go onto rides was boring. Nathan and Zach only bought enough tickets to ride three rides, so they spent the rest of the time playing games and spending their money.

"Shouldn't we go home?" Nathan said, throwing a dart at a balloon.

"Not yet. I'm having too much fun." Zach said, winning his fourth prize.

After playing a few more games, they went to the food area, where they stocked up on carnival snacks.

"I'm so full." Nathan said, eating the last bite of his corn dog.

"Same. Let's play a few more games and then go home." Zach said, burping.

"Welcome to the crib." Michael said, unlocking the door and letting the girls in.

"Nice." D said, sitting on the couch right when she got in.

"Comfy." Paloma added as she sat down next to her.

"Yeah, Gary picked it out." Cameron said, heading to the fridge. He got himself and the girls a drink, pouring them nicely into glasses.

"Thanks." Paloma said, taking the cup.

"How come you didn't get me one?" Michael frowned.

"'Cause." Cameron smirked.

"Xbox?" Michael said, forgetting about Cameron and turning it on.

"How did you get all of this stuff in like, two days?" D asked, obviously not impressed by all of their stuff.

"One, Gary's awesome, and two, we're famous." Michael smiled.

"That's right." D said.

"So, let's hear your music. Or whatever you do." Paloma said, crossing her arms.

"Cameron, get the stuff." Michael said, setting up the Xbox.

Cameron turned on the stereo, blasting Allstar Weekend songs.

"So what do you think?" Michael said, mostly saying this to D.

"Nice." she said, nodding in agreement with Paloma.


	5. Come Down with Love

"I'm glad you like it." Michael said, Cameron nodding in agreement.

"So xbox?" Michael said, handing everyone a controller.

"Um, what are we playing?" D said.

"Black Ops, duh." Cameron laughed as if it was obvious.

Paloma and D looked at each other. "Yeah, no."

"Well what do you want to play?" Michael said, putting his headset back on the table.

"How about-" Before D could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by the door being slammed open.

"Oh my gosh!" Paloma screamed, jumping up.

"Are you guys okay?..." Cameron said, looking at Zach and Michael who walked in looking at least 10 pounds heavier. Maybe it was just the collection of carnival prizes in their arms.

"Bathroom. Now." Nathan said, running to the bathroom. Within seconds, everyone could hear the noises of someone throwing up.

"Ewwww. I'm out of here!" Paloma yelled, putting her hands over her ears as she ran out the open door. D followed, closing the door behind her.

Michael rolled his eyes, turning off the Xbox to go help sick Nathan and Zach. Nathan appeared to be leaning over the toilet, while Zach with his head over the side of the bathtub.

"That is so nasty." Cameron said, walking away immediately.

"We're really sorry about that." Cameron said while leaving a message for Paloma and D. Zach and Nathan had been sick for the past three days, hurling like there was no tomorrow.

"Never…going…back." Zach said dramatically while clutching one of his carnival prizes.

"Me either." Nathan said, turning over in his bed.

Ten minutes after Cameron finished the message, his phone rang. He picked it up and heard Paloma's voice on the other end.

"Paloma will be over really soon." Cameron told everyone.

"Why is she coming?" Michael asked.

"She feels bad about leaving and wants to help take care of them." he said, cleaning up the place.

"Nice lady." Zach said, covering his mouth.

"Will you guys, uh, try not to barf a lot when she's over?" Cameron said.

All the guys looked at him weirdly.

"What? She hates barf." he replied.

"Hi. How are they?" Paloma said, walking in with a bag of supplies.

"Whatcha got there?" Michael asked, trying to peek in the bag.

"Just some stuff to make them feel better…" Paloma said, quickly pulling the bag away from him.

Paloma gave them different types of medicine and stomach things.

"Thanks for doing this, I'm sure they really appreciate it." Cameron said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"So where's Kennedy this fine, sick day?" Michael asked.

"She didn't want to come. She doesn't like sicknesses." Paloma said, putting a cool cloth on Nathan's forehead.

"I see." Michael said, sitting down next to Zach.

"You seem to really like her." Paloma said, putting a cloth on Zach's forehead now.

"Yeah, she's nice. And cute." Michael couldn't help but smile. He seemed to have a little crush.

"Maybe I could talk her into a date or something." Paloma smirked.

"That's uh, alright." Michael said. But secretly, he would love if Paloma did that.

Paloma stayed over for the next two hours. She regularly checked up on D. She apologized to the guys for not wanting to be there. D just wasn't that great when it came to sickness. She never got sick and she wanted it to stay that way.

"You're so pretty." Nathan smiled, reaching his hand towards Paloma. Michael and Cameron looked at Paloma, giggling.

"It's just the medicine, chill." she said, putting Nathan's hand back down onto the bed.

"Yeah. You're hot." Zach giggled.

"Maybe I should go…" Paloma said.

"Sure. We'll see you later." Cameron waved.

"Bye, Paloma." Michael said, opening the door for her.

"Oh, and I won't forget about the date thing." Paloma winked.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few days, Zach and Nathan got better. They had just come down with a mild case of the stomach flu. Paloma didn't visit often after that, and D never came with her.

"Are you feeling better?" Paloma said over the phone. Cameron had it on speaker, holding it out towards Zach and Nathan. They were perfectly fine, sitting with Michael on the couch playing Xbox.

"Yeah, much. Thanks for taking care of us, Paloma." Zach said, smiling.

"No problem. Anything for my buds." she laughed.

"So, Paloma. Have you talked to D?" Michael asked.

"Not yet. She's been busy with work."

"Ha. Alright, let me know." Michael laughed, going back to the TV screen.

"Do you guys wanna hang out later tonight?" she asked.

"NOT THE CARNIVAL." Zach screamed.

Paloma laughed, taking a few seconds to crack up. "Of course not."

"Who are you talking too?" they heard in the background. It was obviously D.

"Take a guess." Paloma said quietly.

"Hey there, Allstar Weekend and/or Cameron and Michael?" D said.

"Hi!" they all replied.

"So are we on for tonight?" Paloma said.

"Yep. See ya." they said, hanging up.

Paloma had called them later, letting them know they were going out to the wharf for dinner.

"What are you supposed to wear at a wharf?" Zach asked.

"Regular clothes?" Cameron said, brushing his teeth.

A few minutes later, a small knock came from the door. "I'll get it!" Michael said, running to the door, pausing before opening it.

"Hey!" Paloma said, hugging Michael. D followed after her. After Michael let go of D, his heart started pounding. Just a few days ago, D wouldn't even make eye contact. Now she was hugging him? Paloma must've said something.

"We're all ready." Cameron said, walking out.

"You look great." Nathan smiled, looking at Paloma. Paloma smiled, blushing slightly. She was wearing a simple dress, nothing too fancy for the wharf.

"Thanks, Nathan." Nathan nudged Michael's arm.

"YOU LOOK GREAT, KENNEDY." Michael said a little too loudly. D was obviously embarrassed. She inched closer to Paloma, whispering something to her. Paloma laughed.

"Let's go." Zach said, opening the door up again. The others followed.

"It smells we-ird." Michael said, walking down the wharf funnily. D had her hand up against her mouth, giggling.

"They so have chemistry." she whispered to Cameron.

Cameron nodded. He was also starting to think he had a little chemistry with Paloma. But he didn't want to start anything if he knew he could leave at any second. Besides, he was pretty sure Nathan was crushing on her, and Cameron wasn't mean like that. Maybe he would talk to Nathan later.

They walked in to a restaurant and were given seats outside by the pier. "Look! Sea lions!" Nathan said, pointing to the lazy animals from behind the barrier.

"that's another thing us San Franciscians have. Sea lions." D said, sitting next to Michael. Paloma smiled at Michael, trying not to laugh. "Thank you." he mouthed to her. Paloma sat in the middle chair, Nathan and Cameron sitting on both sides of her. Zach, not wanting to interrupt D and Michael's "love fest", sat on the other side of Michael.

After they ordered, they all sat waiting patiently for their food. Cameron took a crayon off the table and wrote on a napkin, handing it to Nathan.

_Do you like - ?_

Nathan looked at Cameron, then grabbed another crayon.

_Maybe. Why? Let me guess, you like her 2._

Cameron stuffed the napkin in his pocket when Paloma turned to him. "What's that?" she asked, trying to look at it.

"Napkin. I was, uh, blowing my nose." Cameron shrugged. He wasn't the best liar. Paloma grabbed the last crayon, doodling on her napkin. Cameron got the napkin back out and wrote another response for Nathan.

_Ha. Yes, I think so._

Nathan took the note, a frown appearing when he read it. He quickly turned the frown to a poker face when he realized Cameron could look over at him.

_You can have her. You met her first. :(_

Cameron sighed. He didn't want Nathan to get mad or upset. But I guess everything happens for a reason.

The food came a few seconds later. "Looks delish." Zach said, he looked awkward, not having anyone to talk to. The group ate quickly, walking around the wharf afterwards.

Michael was walking with D, his arm around her. It was getting chilly and Michael didn't want D getting sick, right?

Paloma shivered. Nathan and Cameron both moved closer. "Want my jacket?" Nathan offered, taking it off and putting it on her shoulders.

"You can have my scarf." Cameron smiled, putting it around her neck. Paloma's eyes widened, looking over at D. D giggled.

"Thanks, but I'm not freezing. It was just a shiver." Paloma said, tempted to give the clothing back.

"So you gonna take D home tonight?" Zach whispered, winking.

Michael shook his head. "No way. I'm taking this differently."


	7. I've run out of creative titles

For the next two weeks, Paloma and D were both busy with work, so they spent their time apart from the guys. The boys worked on their music and prepared for Gary to come down in a few days.

"I hope he's not coming down to tell us we have to leave." Michael said. His phone was glued to his hand. He was probably texting Kennedy.

"That would suck. I'm not ready to leave our friends." Zach said.

They heard a knock. It couldn't be Gary, he was coming in a few days. It was unlikely it was Paloma or D because they were busy. Zach went to the door. It was a pizza delivery man.

"For Martinez comma Michael?" he said, holding out the box.

Michael laughed. "I didn't order pizza." he said. Was this some joke from D or Paloma?

"Well, you gotta take it." The guy said. Michael shrugged, taking the pizza box and handing him some cash. The guy left.

"I swear if this is a joke I'm gonna kill them." Michael said, opening the box. It wasn't like he was mad. Michael loved pizza and he hadn't had any since they were in San Diego. He lifted the lid and written in extra sauce was:

_Michael, just ask me out already! Love, D._

Michael read the message over and over again. "Is the pizza okay?" Nathan asked, coming over to check.

"dude, check it out." Nathan said, pointing to the message.

"Nice. You got yourself a girl." Cameron smiled, patting Michael's back.

"This has gotta be fake. Kennedy would never write this." Michael said, taking a picture and then eating a piece. The others dug in.

"Who else would send it?" Cameron said, his mouth full.

"Paloma. This seems like something she would do." Michael said, his mouth full as well.

"Then ask her." Zach said, getting drinks for everyone.

"Whatever. At least we got free food." Michael smiled.

Paloma had called, wanting to come over with D later that night. This was Michael's opportunity to ask Paloma and D about the pizza message.

"Hey there, Allstars." Paloma smiled, walking in without knocking.

"Yeah, you can come in." Zach said, turning the TV volume down to greet his buddies. She hugged all of them. Cameron held on for so long, looking at Nathan. Paloma had to wiggle out.

"Somebody missed me." Paloma said, smiling. When she hugged Nathan, it seemed as if he was trying to hug her longer and tighter.

"Guys, I'm not a stuffed animal!" she said, moving away from them.

D had walked in a few minutes after Paloma and went straight to Michael. "Hey Mikey." she smiled, hugging him.

Michael got out his phone, bringing the picture up. "So, do you guys know anything about this?" he asked, showing Paloma the picture first.

"Ha. KENNEDY! YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!" she laughed, holding onto the chair.

"The pizza thing? Yeah, I thought it was clever." she shrugged, crossing her arms.

"It was very good, by the way." Zach added.

"So are you guys an item now…?" Cameron said, inching closer to Paloma.

Michael and Kennedy looked at each other. "I think so." they said at the same time. They both smiled and D reached up and kissed him. Right in front of everyone. Somebody whistled, but neither of them were paying attention. Sparks seemed to fly when Kennedy's lips touched Michael's.

"Get a room." Paloma said, rolling her eyes when their kiss lasted for more than five seconds.

"Sorry." D said, wiping her mouth.

"Nasty." Zach said, looking away.

D shrugged, her arms around Michael. They stayed like that the whole time she was over.

"So are you guys interested in a gig?" Paloma asked. The boys looked at each other.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if Gary will let us." Nathan said, taking out his phone, ready to call.

"I work at the Mall and I saw that they needed someone for a summer concert." she added, taking a flier out of her purse.

The boys looked at the flier and then called Gary. A few minutes later, Zach hung up.

"He said it was fine. Which is weird, because Gary usually doesn't give us that much freedom with our shows."

"Awesome! I'll let them know." Paloma said, excited.

"Maybe we'll actually get some fans from San Fran out of this." Michael said.

"You have fans here…" D said.

"Stop lying. We know we don't." Cameron added.

"You'd be surprised." Paloma said.

"We'll see when we have the gig." Cameron said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Just know that Kennedy and I will be right. And you'll be wrong." Paloma said, high fiving D.

"That's right. Sorry, Mikey." she grinned.

The days passed and the boys prepared for their gig at the Mall. They made their set list and practiced every day. They decided to see the girls on the day of the performance.

The put all of their stuff in the truck and drove off to the Mall. "You know, this is the first show we've done without Gary in a long time." Zach said, parking in the employee section. Paloma told them they could park there.

Paloma snuck them through the back. "Why are we going this way? No one's going to notice us." Cameron said, holding most of the stuff. D followed far behind them. She was trying to carry parts of Michael's drum set. It was hilarious to see her fail.

"It's so heavy." she said, trying to get away with dragging it.

"If those get any scratches I swear to Jesus Bale." he shook his finger.

"Jesus Bale? You've caught on to our lingo so fast." Paloma said, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye. Michael went over to help Kennedy.

The boys set up and started the concert a few minutes later. At the beginning there wasn't much of a crowd. "Told you." one of them mouthed to Paloma. She rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out, rocking out in the front row. When they started singing the upbeat chorus of 'The Weekend', a wave of girls came in like a flash flood. They all screamed. The boys looked at each other, getting more into it. Cameron laughed, seeing Paloma get pushed around by a bunch of screaming fangirls. D was safe, standing at the corner of the stage. She said she would've rather been close to Michael. The show ended a few songs later. They ended up signing autographs and taking photos. Even Paloma and D were asked for pictures.

"What did we tell you?" Paloma said on the way back to the house.

"Where did all of those people come from?" Cameron said.

"I'm actually not sure." D said.

The girls only stayed a while longer. They started to get tired. "See you later.." they said, hugging them and leaving. Kennedy blew Michael a kiss before she left.

"Still nasty." Zach said. Everyone but Michael laughed.

That night, Michael stayed up later than everyone else. He stayed up to text Kennedy. And to think about her. He was still surprised that he had a girl as good as her. Now he was hoping one of his friends could end up with Paloma. That would be cool.


	8. Chapter 8

Not much happened for Allstar Weekend and their friends for the next few months. Kennedy and Michael grew closer as their relationship became more serious. The boys played small gigs around the city of San Francisco.

Paloma and Cameron started dating, but the relationship wasn't too serious.

"Ayeee, Gary." Michael said into the speakerphone. The boys and the girls were sitting around at Paloma's. They had started hanging out there once everyone got tired of hanging out at the boy's house.

"Good news, boys. The house they're getting built will be done in a couple more months!" Gary said excitedly. He hadn't talked to Allstar Weekend lately, so he assumed they still hated it in San Francisco.

"Oh, okay." Michael said, frowning.

"I'll talk to you guys later!"

"Ugh. I don't want to leave." Cameron said, his arm around Paloma.

"We don't want you to leave either." D said. She was cuddled up with Michael under a blanket. The heater had broken at Paloma's after a rough game of indoor football.

Zach got up, pacing around the room. "You got a phonebook around here?" he asked Paloma, looking around the place.

"Yeah, in the cabinet over there. Why?" Paloma asked.

"We're going out tonight." he said, taking out the phonebook and flipping through the pages.

"Then why do you need the phonebook?" Nathan asked.

"To see what cool places there are around here."

Paloma unattached herself from Cameron and got up.

"Well, if you guys are up to it, a cool new club opened up a couple miles away." Paloma said.

"Sounds good." they all said.

"Come on, D. We're going shopping."

D looked up from sucking faces with Michael. "Um, why?"

"To get some hot club clothes for tonight!" she stated. Cameron laughed, knuckle-pounding Michael.

"Fine." D gave Michael one last kiss and got up. The girls left a few minutes later and the boys were there by themselves.

"Well, what should we do for the next…ten thousand hours?" Nathan laughed.

"I told them to hurry." Zach said.

"Our girls are gonna look smokin'." Michael said to Cameron.

"Are you guys almost ready?" Zach asked impatiently a couple hours later.

"NO!" Paloma answered from the bathroom. She was helping D with her hair. When it came to clubbing, Paloma was an expert. She spent most of her college years at the clubs with her older sister Natasha.

"We don't have all day." Nathan added. Eventually, they were ready. Kennedy walked out in short shorts with a cool wash and a dressy, tight-ish shirt. She refused to wear anything too extreme, unlike Paloma. Paloma was wearing a full on "club" dress with heels.

"You're such a party animal." D had told her when she bought it.

"Hey, don't hate me for wanting to look good."

Cameron and Michael nodded at each other in approval. Paloma called a cab and it was in front of the house in minutes. They piled into the car, Cameron, Paloma, D, Michael and Zach sat in the back while Nathan sat up front.

They all walked in two-by-two.

"I feel like we're in Jersey Shore!" Zach said.

Everyone but Paloma head to the dance floor. She went to the bar to get everyone drinks. She waved them over when she had three shots for everyone. They all squished up together, taking the first shot at the same time. They all made squished up faces, immediately sticking the slice of lime in their mouths.

"How do you drink these?" Someone from next to D asked, sucking on the lime.

"Eh, you get used to it." D shrugged.

When everyone finished their shots, they all headed to the dance floor. They danced for the next hour, some going to the bar after a while. Paloma and Kennedy got drunk pretty quickly.

"It must be a girl thing." Michael said, while D was holding onto him. Sniffles started coming from his shoulder.

"D, are you crying?" Michael asked.

D lifted her head up, small tears rolling down her face.

"WHY ARE YOU WITH ME? LIKE, IM SUCH A KLUTZ AND LIKE, IM SO LOUD SOMETIMES."

Michael looked around when people stared, holding Kennedy close to him. She continued talking and crying, even when her face was on Mikey's shoulder.

Zach and Nathan laughed, pointing at Paloma and Cameron. They were on the dance floor, making out.

"So nasty." Nathan said, rolling his eyes.

"Do they ever do anything other than make out?" Zach asked.

"Not really."

Paloma stood on one of the tables, whipping her hair back and forth. Cameron stood by her, getting ready to catch her if she fell. The straps of her dress slid down and she just laughed. Cameron whispered something in her ear, she nodded, and took her arms out of the straps.

Zach and Nathan looked at each other. Michael looked up when he heard whistling.

"Should we stop her?" Nathan yelled to Michael. Michael shook his head.

"I mean uh," he looked at D, who was at the bar complaining and crying to the bartender. "No."

More whistles and shouts came from the crowd as Paloma took the top half of her dress came off. Michael, Nathan and Zach stood by, staring.

"Is it wrong to stare?" Zach said.

"No." Nathan said.

"Probably." Michael said, looking over towards D.

The commotion grew as perverts and drunk perverts gathered around Paloma. A guy wearing black, obviously a security guard, grabbed Paloma, pulled her top up and kicked her and Cameron out.

"We should go." Michael said, grabbing D.

The cab ride home was interesting. Zach was taking pictures, obviously for black mail one day, Cameron and Paloma were making out (what a surprise) and Michael was comforting D, who was still crying over nothing.

The boys had slept over, sleeping on the ground in the bedroom. Cameron slept in a bed with Paloma, while Michael and Kennedy shared a sleeping bag. Everyone, especially Paloma and D woke up groaning.

"My head hurts so bad." Paloma said, hanging around in the bathroom.

"Mine too. What happened last night?" D said, drinking some water.

"Look at the camera." Zach said, handing it to Paloma. She screamed when she looked through the whole album. D looked over, laughing. "You're such a ho." D said.

"Shut up! You know what happens when I get really drunk." She began to cry, running into another room.

Everyone was better by the end of the night. Paloma and Cameron had been fighting all day over who knows what. D spent the whole day apologizing to Michael for anything she might've said. It was all pretty crazy.

"Looks like Caloma is coming to an end." Michael told Nathan. Everyone but Paloma knew Nathan had been crushing on her since the beginning.

"You should be happy." Zach said.

"We should all be happy. I'm tired of them." D said, her arms around Michael.

"All they do is make-out. It's gross." Michael said.

"No comment." Nathan said, paying attention to his phone.

"Go get her. Seriously, end Caloma once and for all." D said.

"Not yet." Nathan said, putting the phone away.

Paloma and Cameron walked out together, sitting on the couch together.

"Are you guys okay?" Zach said, looking at everyone.

"We're taking a break." Paloma said, crossing her arms. Everyone looked at Nathan, including Cameron.


	9. Chapter 9

Michael woke up early when his phone rang. He let it go to voicemail two times before he answered it on the third call.

"Hello?" he said, yawning.

"Mikey! You need to come to San Diego now!"

Michael sat up quickly. "Mom?"

"MICHAEL ALLEN MARTINEZ. GET TO SAN DIEGO NOW!"

Everyone else started to wake up, because Michael's mom was speaking so loud it sounded like the phone was on speaker.

"Why?"

"THE BABY IS COMING."

"THE BABY'S COMING?" Michael yelled, waking everybody up for sure. As soon as Michael said that, the boys got up and started packing.

Nathan called Paloma and the girls, telling them to come over if they wanted to come.

"Aw, babies are adorable. I'd love to come." she smiled.

"Grosssss." D added, but she came over anyways.

"We didn't have time to catch a plane, so we're driving." Zach told Gary over the phone.

"Alright. See you soon, I guess."

"Mikey! You're gonna have a baby brother." Paloma squealed.

"Woo." Michael said, not very excited.

"What's wrong with you? I'd be SO excited!" Paloma said. She was sitting next to Nathan. They had bonded more since the Caloma breakup.

"I agree. I mean, kids are awesome." Nathan smiled, trying to impress Paloma.

The rest of the drive went by quickly. They didn't make any pit stops in order to get their before the baby was born.

"You know labor can last up to more than 24 hours." Paloma said, begging for a stop.

"Yeah. I think we should take a quick stop." Cameron said, smiling at Paloma.

"We'll stop at the gas station. Get some chips or something. Then we're off." Michael said.

Cameron, Nathan and Paloma jumped out. Paloma bought chips and a soda. "I'll buy." Cameron said, putting money down when Paloma was at the register.

"Cam, you don't have too." she smiled.

"I want too." he smiled back, putting his arm around her.

"Care to buy mine too?" Nathan smirked, putting the stuff up.

"Fine." Cameron rolled his eyes.

They got to the hospital and hour later and ran to the elevator. They got to the room and walked in.

"Mikey!" Michael's mom smiled. She was laying in the hospital bed, a soaking wet rag on her forehead.

"Mommy. Are you okay?" he said, hugging her. The boys and Paloma snickered when he said Mommy. D elbowed Cameron.

"It's cute." she told them.

"I'm fine, Mikey." Michael's mom looked over, spotting the rest of the boys and the two new girls.

"Who are they?" she said, confused.

"This is Kennedy," Michael said, kissing her forehead. "She's my girlfriend. Michael's mom smiled, shaking D's hand.

"And this is Paloma," he said, pointing at Paloma. "Kennedy's friend."

Paloma scrunched her face up, offended.

"She's more than just Kennedy's friend, Michael." Cameron stood up for her.

"Yeah, she's amazing." Nathan smiled, grabbing her hand.

Paloma looked at Nathan, confused. She shrugged and smiled, going along with it.

"She's _my _girlfriend." Cameron said, taking the other hand.

"Used to be." Nathan said.

"STOP FIGHTING." Michael's mom yelled. Paloma took her hands away from both of them.

"Push, Mom!" Michael told her, squeezing her hand. D was holding her other hand, looking away.

The others sat by window, away from the scene.

"Shut up, Michael. You're making me queasy." D said, focusing at the scenery outside.

In the next ten minutes, a baby was born. Michael had a baby sister. The little cry came eventually, and everyone smiled.

"Is she wiped off yet?" D asked.

"Yes."

D turned around, looking at the clean, wrapped up baby.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Martinez." Paloma smiled.

"Thank you,Pamela." she replied, the baby girl in her arms.

Paloma put her hands up. "I can't win." she said quietly.

"Mom, its _Paloma _not Pamela." Michael said, trying not laugh.

"Oh, sorry, honey." she said to Paloma.

"It's fine." she said.

"Want to get coffee with me?" Cameron asked her.

Paloma looked up, shrugged. "Sure. Why not."

Gary visited later that night.

"Hey boys…and girls?" he said, not meaning for it to be a question.

"Kennedy, Paloma." Zach introduced them both quickly.

"What are they doing here?" he asked.

"Girlfriend, Friend." Michael said.

"You suck, Michael." Paloma crossed her arms. Maybe she should introduce herself from now on.

"Well, you brought all your stuff right? The house was finished early! You can stay here!" Gary said excitedly.

The boys looked at each other. Michael walked closer to D. Paloma refused to touch any of the guys.

"We don't want to leave San Francisco." Nathan said.

"But guys, it's okay. You're back in San Diego! Where you belong."

Zach shook his head. "We don't belong anywhere."

"You stay here or Allstar Weekend's done." Gary said, not excited at all.

Everyone looked at each other.

"We'll see you around…maybe." D said, walking out with Paloma.


	10. Meet Me in the Middle

The boys were forced to stay in San Diego, living in their newly built house. Gary gave Paloma and D money so they could catch a flight home. Michael and D video chatted every day, but Paloma was out of the picture.

"She's mad." D frowned, telling Michael over the computer.

"Why?" Cameron said, popping in after hearing Paloma's name mentioned.

"You're kidding right?" D glared. Cameron could be really stupid sometimes.

"Um,no." Cameron said.

"You guys practically ditched us!" D shouted.

"Oh, that's right." Cameron said, walking out of the frame.

"He didn't seriously forget did he?" D asked. She was getting pissed off herself. After repeating what happened, she should be feeling like Paloma: mad and abandoned.

"Who knows." Michael said. He saw D roll her eyes and the chat disconnected.

"Way to go, Cam!" Michael said sarcastically.

"It's not his fault. It's all of ours." Nathan said.

"No, it's Gary's." Zach said.

After that last chat, Michael and D didn't talk again. They sometimes texted each other for a few minutes, but that was all. Before they knew it, a few months passed. The boys worked on songs and who knew what was going on with D and Paloma.

"Are you guys even still together?" Zach asked, his hair getting touched up before a photoshoot.

"I have no idea." Michael said. He had been fairly sad lately, not getting to see D every day. But he had to move on, because obviously she was.

After the photoshoot, Michael decided to drive them home, stopping at McDonald's on the way. They ordered at the drive thru and continued home. There was a small envelope stuck in the door.

"Mail?" Nathan asked, walking up and taking it out of the door.

"From who?" Michael said, snatching it away from Nathan.

The boys waited for a response from Michael.

"It's from Paloma and D!" he said excitedly, opening the door and immediately ripping it open. It was a postcard attached to a note.

_Hey boys, don't think we didn't forget about you. I just wanted to keep you updated on what D and I are up too. First off, we both got accepted to NYU and now we're living there! I hope you guys are doing well. I heard a rumor that Allstar Weekend is starting another tour. good for you! Another thing, we both love you and we're sorry for what's been happening. We miss you all terribly and just so you know, half of these 3,000 miles is yours, the other half is ours. Love, Paloma and Kennedy._

The boys smiled, pinning the note up on the wall. Nathan started humming a note and Zach looked at the note.

"Guys, I'm thinking of a new song." he smiled, getting out a note pad.

"San Diego's nice, but it's not as beautiful," Zach and the boys were performing their newly written song to the producers and Gary. They had gotten the idea from Paloma's note and all of the memories the group had together.

"Half of these 3,000 miles is yours, the other half is mine!" Zach said, referencing the last line of the letter. the boys had smiles on their faces whenever that line was sung.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh, meet me in the middle."

The boys clapped and smiled, hugging each other once the song ended. It didn't sound like a very emotional song, but it truly was.

"So, what did you think?" Zach smiled.

Gary and the producers looked at them. "Hated it." Gary said, turning back to other work. All of their jaws dropped when Gary said that.

"W-What?" Michael said.

"But Gary, we worked hard on this one, it's perfect!" Zach argued.

"I didn't like it. And if your manager and producers don't like it, you don't do it." Gary said, storming out.

The boys went home after that, mad and disappointed the whole way.

"I can't believe he hated it." Cameron said, punching the seat.

"I'd tell the girls, but remember, we wanted it to be a surprise." Zach said.

Michael was quiet until they arrived at their house.

"Wait, I have an idea." he said.

It was almost time for Allstar Weekend's next tour and the album was being finished. It wouldn't be released until the middle of the tour. The girls started talking to them again, even Paloma.

"We're having our first concert of the tour in New York." Zach smiled, breaking the news.

"YAY!" the girls said, smiling wide.

"We got you backstage passes and front row seats and everything." Michael added, blowing a kiss to D.

D blushed. "When's the concert?" she asked. Paloma nodded.

"Two months." Cameron frowned.

"That's so far away." Paloma said.

"I know, but it'll come quickly if you really think about it." Nathan said.

"If you say so." D shrugged.

The next two months did go by quickly. The boys were all ready and super excited. They couldn't wait to see the girls.

"We'll see you tonight!" Paloma said over the phone. The boys were already in the air, about ready to land in the New York airport.

After arriving in New York, the boys set up at the place, having some fun along the way.

"I'm so ready for tonight." Cameron said. The boys nodded in agreement.

The night had finally come and the boys played for all their New York fans. They had spotted the girls in the front row and smiled the whole show.

"Ready for plan B?" Cameron whispered as the show was about to end. Zach nodded.

"Okay guys, before we go, we have a very special song for you guys." Zach said proudly into the microphone.

Gary, from backstage, looked confused. "Wait, what?" he said to himself.

"I'd like to bring up Kennedy and Paloma to the stage." Cameron said, putting his hand down into the crowd and pulling the girls up onto the stage.

Gary was about to end the show completely when a stage crew member stopped him. "Just let them do this." the person told him.

The boys started playing their song, the one Gary had hated, for their fans. They all cheered and Paloma and D got teary-eyed when they heard the lyrics. The song was about them. And it was beautiful. D stood back with Michael, a hand around him while Paloma, not wanting to cause fighting with Cameron & Nathan stood with Zach. The song ended and the girls hugged the guys. "Thank you." they smiled.

"That song," Zach said, before everyone got up to leave. "Was called Meet Me in the Middle."


	11. Catching Up

The group met in a hug, smiling.

"Did you like it?" Zach asked.

"Of course!" Paloma said, hugging him.

"It was awesome." D said, clinging onto Michael.

"How about after the meet and great we go out to dinner or something?" Nathan suggested.

"Sounds good. We'll see you soon." Paloma smiled, hugging the rest of the boys.

"I missed you." Cameron said, hugging Paloma tight.

"I missed you, too." she smiled, kissing his cheek and walking off.

"Hell to the no." D said, shaking her head at the sight of Caloma.

The meet and greet took an hour and a half. Girls of all ages ran up to the boys, hugging them, taking pictures, Zach even got the occasional kiss. Most girls clung to Cameron, leaving the rest of the band standing there awkwardly. After the last fan, the boys sighed, walking backstage to where the girls were.

"How many girls kissed you?" D said to Michael. Michael pulled her into a hug.

"None." he smiled.

"Five." Zach chuckled.

Paloma looked at him with a disgusted look. "Aren't you afraid of like, diseases?" she said while Cameron pulled her onto the couch.

"I've never thought of that…" Zach said, wiping his mouth.

"Ah. I know, I'm smart." she smiled, proudly.

"I am so tired." Michael said, leaning his head on D's shoulder.

"I bet," D said. "You wanna skip dinner and just hang in the tour bus?"

Zach shook his head. "The tour bus ain't comfy. Let's go to your dorm."

They all walked down the hallway quietly, since it was later in the night. "I'm just warning you, it's really messy." D said, unlocking the door and slowly opening it. They all slipped inside, closing the door behind them.

"Aye, D. Show me your bed." Michael laughed, winking.

D pointed in front of her at a cheapish dorm bed. "Voila." she said.

"Well, I didn't really—never mind." Michael said. Zach laughed. Cameron fell down onto Paloma's bed, face first.

"Somebody got tired of striking poses on stage?" Paloma joked. A muffled 'Haha' came from the pillow. Paloma sat at the top of the bed, playing with Cameron's hair.

"Alright. I don't think we should just stay here and sleep." Nathan said, looking around for Cheetos. The girls had stocked up when they heard the boys would be stopping by their city.

"Yeah, I agree. What do you want to do? There's nothing interesting to do at this college other than learn and study." Paloma said.

"I'll go run and get us coffee." Zach said, getting up from his chair.

"No, we'll go get it." D said, pulling Michael up.

"You don't know the way." Michael added.

Everyone wrote down their coffee order and the couple was off.

"I bet you ten bucks they won't come back." Nathan said.

"So, catch me up on everything." Paloma said, smiling.

The boys took turns explaining everything that had happened the few months they were in San Diego. The list wasn't long, considering all they did was work on music and miss the girls. Two hours had gone by when Nathan finally said:

"Hey, I told you they wouldn't come back."

Paloma rolled her eyes.

"I bet they're at the library or something lame like that." she said.

"Michael isn't the biggest reader, I hate to break it to you." Zach said.

"Nah, D probably just had to show him the library." Paloma laughed.

Another hour had gone by and Paloma decided to call Kennedy, just to make sure they were alright.

"We're fine, we just got, uh, distracted." D said, pausing to laugh with Michael.

Paloma shrugged, ending the call.

"I wonder what they're doing…" Nathan said, eating his 3rd bag of cheetos.

"I couldn't care less." Cameron said, pulling Paloma close to him. He'd been in the same spot since they got there.

"I'm not tired." she pouted, trying to get away. The heater hissed and the room got cold almost immediately.

"Got heater problems here, too?" Nathan laughed, zipping up his jacket.

"I think heater's hate me." Paloma frowned, grabbing Zach's north face jacket and putting it on.

Zach gave her a look.

"Sorry, its cold and this looks comfy." she shrugged.

"Cameron's comfy. Go hug him or something." Zach said, grabbing for the jacket.

"DON'T GET LOUD WITH ME." Paloma went to lay down with Cameron, keeping Zach's jacket on.

Another hour went by until Michael and D finally came home. They walked in, laughing. It was 5 in the morning. Everyone was asleep. Cameron and Paloma in Paloma's bed and Nathan and Zach on the ground.

"What time is it?" D said, yawning.

Michael rubbed his eyes, looking at his watch. "5:06." he said, walking over to D's bed slowly.

"5:06? I HAVE A CLASS AT 7:00!" she yelled, running around in circles.

The rest of the gang, shifted, but didn't wake.

"I'm so screwed." she said, banging her head on the wall.

"Stop! People are gonna think we're banging…" Michael said awkwardly.

D looked up, glared at him and continued.

"Babe, don't freak out. It's fine. Maybe you could skip your class?" he smiled, going over to D.

"Skip my class? This is college, Michael. Not high school." D snapped, running to the bathroom.

It was 8:30 and D had managed to get to her class. Everyone else was hanging out in the dorm.

"And that, my friends, is why I don't have early morning classes." Paloma smiled.

"What if she like, falls asleep in class or something?" Michael was concerned. He felt like it was all his fault that D was stressed and tired.

"She most likely will." Zach said, not realizing Michael was upset.

"Thanks, dude." he sighed.

Paloma got up, gave Zach his jacket back and sat next to Michael.

"It's fine, Mikey. She's fine." she said, patting his shoulder.

"Let's get coffee, Paloma." Zach said, putting the jacket on and heading towards the door.

"Alright. But this time we'll actually get coffee." Paloma said, slipping on shoes.

"Come back soon!" Nathan waved. He turned to Cameron.

"You owe me ten bucks."


	12. Dance Forever

dance forever

The boys decided to post pone the rest of their tour, which didn't make Gary very happy.

"I'm sorry, Gary. We just aren't focused on our music right now."

"It's fine. I guess. But if anything happens like this again, I will NOT be happy."

The days usually went like this:

Boys and Girls wake up

Girls go to school

Boys hang around NYC for the whole day

Girls go home and let the boys know when they're home.

Boys go home.

All together.

repeat

"Is Gary pissed?" Michael asked.

"Surprisingly, no." Zach said. Cameron looked at his watch.

"We have three hours until the girls are done with their classes."

The boys sighed. Waiting for the girls was the most boring time of the day.

"We could go out, have another snowball fight…" Nathan suggested.

"We've already done that three times today." Michael said.

"Let's walk around the city." Cameron suggested. The boys agreed on that and they were soon in the city.

They were walking down the street when they saw a flier.

_COME TO THE NEW YORK CITY BALL. _

"A ball?" Michael said, not impressed.

"That's another word for a dance." Nathan said.

"I know. It just sounds stupid. Why are we looking at this?" Michael shook his head, walking back towards the school.

"We're just looking." Zach said, secretly taking the flier and sticking it in his pocket.

The girls were already at the dorm when the boys got back.

"How was your day?" Michael said, hugging D the second he saw her.

"It was fine." she said, her books scattered across the bed.

"You're already studying?" Michael said.

"Sorry, it's a habit." she frowned.

"And what about you, Ms. Sapien? How was your day?" Zach asked Paloma.

"Eh. School is school." she said, putting her headphones back in.

"What are you listening too?" Nathan asked.

"She's probably listening to us." Cameron laughed, grabbing Paloma's iPod.

"Ow." Paloma said, after her headphones were ripped from her ears.

"Sorry, babe." Cameron said, reading the screen.

"So?" Nathan asked, trying to look at the screen. Cameron yanked it away.

"Songs in Spanish? Me gusta." Cameron laughed, talking in his Mexican voice.

"You're so cute when you do that." Paloma smiled.

"GO AWAYY." Michael shouted, smiling innocently.

"Wow, you're funny." Paloma said sarcastically.

"I know, I'm hilarious." Michael replied, pretending to do a hair flip.

Paloma rolled her eyes, putting her focus back on Cameron.

"Sorry to interrupt this love fest, but I have an idea on what we should do." Zach said, pulling the flier out.

"No way." Michael said, chuckling.

"What?" D asked, leaning forward to look at the flier.

"A ball? That sounds so fun!" D said, smiling at Michael.

"Yes, Michael. A ball sounds great." Cameron laughed. Michael flipped him off.

"That actually does sound fun." Paloma said, ripping the flier from Zach's hand.

"Ruuude." Zach said, snapping his fingers.

"D, we need to go to this. We should go shopping now!" she said, getting ready.

"Already? Jeez." Cameron said, Michael nodded when D got up and followed her.

"Sorry, we need to prepare." Paloma rolled her eyes, walking out the door. D followed.

"I know what we should wear." Nathan smiled.

It was finally the day of the ball. Paloma and D had gotten dresses the day they found out and they couldn't wait to wear them. They had gotten all ready and waited for the boys.

"Wait, where are they?" D asked, looking around the small dorm.

Paloma shrugged. "That's a good question."

The door suddenly slammed open and the boys ran in, putting their hands on their hips in a superhero pose. Paloma covered her face, laughing. D's mouth was hanging open.

"We are your dates." Nathan said.

"Who are you?" D laughed.

"WE ARE," they said in unison. "THE LOS DETECTIVOS!"

They certainly made a scene when they arrived to the ball. The girls were dressed nicely while the boys had on wigs and fake mustaches.

"You guys look hilarious." Paloma kept telling them.

"We know." they smiled.

The ball turned out just to be a big dance. It was more like prom. There was a dance floor with flashing lights and tons of people.

Michael and D were the first to go to the dance floor. They started dancing, getting stares. Paloma and Cameron looked at each other, smiled and headed out to the dance floor. They danced and also got stares. Zach and Nathan, alone again, followed them, dancing with themselves.

They spent the rest of the night dancing, until everyone was gone.

"I forgot to ask. Do you have a class tomorrow?" Michael asked.

"Nope. I'm all good." D smiled.

Paloma yawned, holding onto Cameron.

"We should probably go. Nobody's here." she said.

"Yeah, I think we should." Zach said. A person came into the room, asking them to leave.

"Hold on, can you take a picture?" Zach said, giving him his phone and gathering everyone in a clump. They all made funny poses and the guy took the picture.

"Thanks." Zach said, grabbing his phone on the way out.

"What are you going to do with that?" D asked.

Zach was typing away.

"If you weren't famous before, you are now." he said, putting his phone away after the click of a button.


	13. Not Your Birthday

Paloma's birthday was coming up. The boys and D were working on planning a party for her.

"I'm not good at planning stuff." Michael said, drawing lines all over a piece of paper.

"Well, that's not helping." D said, snatching the paper from him.

"Sorry."

"I think we should just have a small party at like, a hotel or something." Cameron said.

"That actually sounds nice." D said.

"I'm guessing D should work on the guest list." Zach said.

Cameron looked at the clock on the wall.

"We should go get Paloma from class."

Ever since the ball when Zach tweeted the picture, people had been coming up to the girls more on the street. They were always asked if they knew Allstar Weekend, if they were dating them, etc.

"I've gained like, three thousand followers." Paloma said.

"I don't have a twitter and I refuse to get one." D said.

"But you should, now that you'll be all famous." Zach said.

"Nope. I'm not getting one." D said.

"Fine. I guess you won't be able to see what Michael's tweeting about." Zach said.

"I don't really care." D said.

"That picture _is _kind of embarrassing." Paloma said.

"But it's cute." Cameron said.

"Now everyone knows about us." D said to Michael.

"Didn't they already?" Michael smirked.

"I hope not." D wasn't very open with her relationships.

"They don't know about us." Paloma said to Cameron.

"You guys are together again?" Nathan said.

"I meant that in a past tense." she said, shrugging. Paloma wasn't the best at grammar. Cameron looked away when she said that.

"They'll only find out if one of us tells." Cameron said.

"Honestly, I wouldn't even care." Paloma said. She was fine with all the fame. She had wanted to be "famous" since she was little.

"Alright, I'm going to tweet it now…" Zach teased, getting out his phone.

"STOP IT." Paloma yelled, hitting Zach's arm.

"Ow."

Paloma smiled sweetly, giving him a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever. I'll tweet it when you're not around."

Paloma's birthday was only a week away and the group had been slacking on planning. No one had been invited yet and they hadn't even reserved a room at the hotel.

"Oh crap. What should we get her?" Cameron said.

Everyone looked at each other. Of course, they had all forgotten about gifts.

"Something nice. Like, I don't know. Girls like jewelry right?" Michael said to Kennedy.

"Paloma doesn't wear jewelry that much, but okay." she said.

"I know what I'm getting her." Zach said.

"What?" they asked.

"Not telling."

"I'll think about what to get her." Cameron said.

"I'll make her a sculpture out of Cheetos." Nathan smiled.

"Good luck with that." D said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Do I have to get her something?" Michael asked.

"Michael's that's rude." D said, crossing her arms.

"What? Maybe your gift to her could be like, a gift from both of us?" Michael hoped.

"No! Why are you being so lazy? If she's your friend maybe you should stop being rude and buy her a damn present." D got up, storming out.

"Jeeeez." Michael said, putting his hands up.

"You guys need to come back to San Diego." Gary said.

"Why is that?"

"We really need you guys to write a new song." he said.

"How many days?" Cameron asked, looking at the calendar. Five days until Paloma's birthday.

"Like, a week or so." Gary said.

"We can't go for that long. Paloma's birthday's in five days." Zach said.

"Well, she can celebrate without you guys."

"NO! SHE CAN'T!" they yelled.

"Okay. No need to yell." Gary said, calmly.

"I guess we could go back to San Diego for a couple days and be back in time for her birthday." Michael said. The boys glared at him.

"No offense and all, but our career is a little more important than girls." he shrugged. If Kennedy was there, she would kick his ass.

"They're not just girls, Michael. Paloma's our best friend and its her birthday. It's rude not to be there." Nathan said.

"No, No. I agree with Michael." Gary said.

"Fine. We'll come down for a few days." Cameron sighed.

"The girls are going to be so pissed." Zach said when they hung up the phone.

"Yeah, especially D when she finds out this was your idea." Nathan said.

"Shut up." Michael snapped.

"It's true." Zach said quietly.

"I'm so so sorry." Cameron said.

"You guys are leaving? My birthday's in FOUR days." Paloma said, her eyes were getting watery.

"Don't blame me." Cameron said, looking at Michael.

"What is that supposed to mean?" D said, looking from Cameron to Michael.

"Well, Gary said that we needed to come back for a while and Michael said we should." Zach said.

That's when the tears fell from Paloma's eyes. "Michael, what is your problem? I don't know why, but you are always being mean to me!" Paloma cried.

"No I was just—"

"She's right, Michael. You're being a jerk." D said, hugging her best friend.

"Thanks for telling them, Zach." Michael glared, punching Zach's arm.

"They needed to know."

"NO THEY DIDN'T." Michael shouted.

"Fine. Go record your damn song. I couldn't care less if you were here for my birthday or not." Paloma said.

Cameron and Zach walked up to Paloma.

"I'm sorry, babe." Cameron frowned.

"DON'T call me that." she said, swatting them away.

"Now she's mad at all of us." Zach said as he left the room.

Paloma's birthday was in two days. The boys went back to San Diego the day they fought with the girls. They were always in the studio, working on writing a new song.

"I don't think you'll be done in time." Gary said.

"It's fine. I don't think she wants us there anyway." Zach said quietly.

"What happened?" Gary asked, pretending to be interested.

"We all just got in a mini fight, that's all." Cameron said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm glad you chose music over her." Gary said.

The room was silent.

"I mean, lets get back to work." Gary said, clapping his hands.

"It's so quiet here." D said in a whisper. Paloma and her had been unhappy since the boys left. It was distracting them from their schoolwork.

"I don't even want a birthday anymore." Paloma said. She was curled up in her sheets, facing the wall.

"We can just have a girls night out if you want." D smiled.

"That sounds nice, but I might have to pass. I'm not in the mood." Paloma said.

"Okay. Whenever you want to go anywhere, let me know." D said, going back to her homework. It was hard to concentrate. The last thing she said to Michael was that he was a jerk. She didn't even say goodbye. She hoped it wasn't over between them. She tried calling him to apologize, but he wouldn't pick up. She made herself feel better by pretending he wasn't picking up because he was really busy.

"Actually, can we go get smoothies? I'm feeling a little unhealthy." she said, getting up from her bed.

"Yeah, lets go." D said, smiling. Maybe her friend was starting to feel better.

Paloma's birthday was the next day. Gary had told them they wouldn't be able to make it.

"Unless you magically finish a song in the next three hours, you can't go."

The boys frowned. They were feeling even worse than before. They really needed to write a nice, happy song but they just weren't feeling it.

"Write about birthdays of something." Gary suggested.

"We'll try." Zach said. As soon as Gary left, they started coming up with lyrics. The song was actually going pretty well. They started up a beat with the drums and guitars. They were getting a song made.

"Morning, Birthday girl!" D smiled.

"Hey D." Paloma said, putting her bed covers over her face.

"You have guests!" D smiled excitedly. Paloma got out of bed immediately, expecting the boys to be standing in the hallway. Her smile turned to a frown when she saw her parents, brother and sister.

"Well, we're excited to see you too." her Mom said.

"Sorry, I've just been kind of depressed lately." Paloma tried to smile, hugging her family.

"That's what D told us." Paloma's sister, Natasha said.

"Should we go party?" Paloma's twin asked.

"No. It's 10 am." Paloma said, walking back to her bed.

"Then lets go out to breakfast." her dad suggested.

"Fine. I'll be ready in ten."

"GARY! WE GOT THE SONG!" the boys yelled into the phone.

"Really? I'll be up there in a minute." Gary said, hanging up.

The boys set up the recording studio, getting ready to perform the song for the first time.

Gary was in the room a few seconds later.

"Play. Now." he said, out of breath.

It was almost time for Paloma's party. They had no idea if the boys would make it or not. They had reserved the ball room in a hotel for the party. The party was a fail, considering only D, Paloma, her family and friends from school were there.

"I'm sorry they couldn't make it." Natasha said, dancing with Paloma.

"Whatever. It's my fault. I got mad at them." Paloma frowned. All she was thinking in her head was "Worst Birthday Ever".

The party was almost over and it was a complete fail. Everyone was getting ready to leave when out of nowhere, Allstar Weekend ran in. Paloma and D smiled, running up to the boys.

"You made it!" Paloma smiled, hugging Cameron tightly.

"I'm really sorry about everything." D said to Michael, kissing him.

"We have a song we'd like to play." Zach announced to the group.

"Go ahead." Paloma said, pointing to the small stage.

"Paloma, come with us." Zach said, grabbing her hand and taking her with them.

"This song is for Paloma, the best friend we've ever had." Zach stated into the microphone. Paloma blushed, hugging him quickly.

_Every clock is ticking faster, taking trips around the sun._

Paloma smiled while the rest of the crowd clapped.

_Quit your bitchin' move your feet._

Paloma laughed, giving the boys a friendly glare.

_Nobody gives a damn about the day that you were born._

Paloma shook her head, laughing. She knew the song wasn't about her, but she liked it.

The crowd rocked out until the song was over.

Paloma kissed Cameron and Zach snapped a pic without anyone watching.

The rest of the party was a blast. All twenty minutes of this.

"I sent you the picture." Zach said.

"What picture?" Cameron asked.

"The one of you and Paloma kissing…" Zach said.

"I never got that." Cameron looked at him.

Zach took out his phone, looking at his messages.

"Uh oh." he said.

"What?" Paloma said nervously.

"I didn't send that to Cameron." Zach looked up, knowing he was about to get pummeled.

"Who did you send it too?" Cameron asked, taking the phone away.

Paoma read the screen. "SENT TO TWITTER?" she screamed.

Zach got out his present. "Happy Birthday." he laughed nervously.


	14. Chapter 14

"Delete it! Delete it!" Paloma yelled, trying frantically to work the phone.

"I'm trying!" Cameron said.

"I bet no one saw it." Zach said, still holding the present.

"This is awkward." Michael whispered to D.

"It says there has already been…2,000 views!" Paloma yelled, sitting on the edge of the stage, her face in her hands.

"Its fine, nothing's going to happen!" Cameron said, comforting her.

"How do you know? You're not the one who's going to get mean messages from your fans." Paloma said.

"Our fans are cool, they wouldn't do that."

Nathan looked at them.

"Wanna bet?" he said quietly.

"Nathan you are NOT helping." Paloma said, looking up. Her mascara was starting to run down her face.

"Sorry." he said, backing away.

"Let's take your mind off of this and open presents." Michael said, grabbing a few gifts and bringing them to her.

Paloma sighed, wiped her eyes and took a gift.

"Ooh. Zach's present. This better be good." she said, opening it.

"Do you like it?" Zach asked as Paloma took a matching North Face jacket out of the box.

"Sweet. My own Zachet." she said, putting it over her dress.

"No, it's a Palachet." Michael laughed.

"Thanks, Zach. I guess that makes up for this." she said, hugging him.

"Wait, let me get a picture of your matching jackets." Paloma's mom said, getting out her camera.

"Later, mom." Paloma said, starting on the next present.

"From Nathan." she read from the label. She pulled out a piece of cardboard with cheetos glued on it.

"Er, thanks." she smiled.

"It's a sculpture." Nathan said.

"I see that."

Paloma opened the rest of the presents, she had gotten money, jewelry, clothes, all that stuff. She still hadn't gotten a gift from Cameron yet.

"I don't have your gift now," he started. Paloma frowned. "But I didn't forget, you'll just get it later."

"Okay, but if I don't, I'll be mad." she said.

"Damn. I should've used that as an excuse." Michael whispered to D, even though he had gotten Paloma a present.

"I guess your birthday turned out fine, right?" D said.

"It turned out awesome." Paloma smiled.

…

Unfortunately, the boys had to return to San Diego a few days later. They weren't expecting it, but they had to go.

"You'll get your present after." Cameron said before he left.

"Whatever you say." Paloma shrugged.

The plane ride back to San Diego was boring for the boys. They were hoping they could bring the girls with them, but they had school.

"I guess we have to get used to this." Paloma said to D on the way to their classes.

"Yeah, we're not always going to be together. That's the life of being a famous people's girlfriends." D added, waving goodbye to Paloma and walking into her classroom.

Paloma still had to walk the five minutes it took to get to her class. It took that long because she was a slow walker. She was almost there when a group of girls walked up to her.

"So, I heard you're dating Cameron QUEERseng." one of the girls said.

"Where'd you hear that?" Paloma said, walking quicker. She knew exactly where they had heard it.

"It's all over E and MTV right now." another girl said.

"Cool. Now what is the point of this conversation?" Paloma turned, facing them.

"Remember when we first started school and I told you all about how Cameron and I are going to get married?" the first girl said.

Paloma laughed to herself. Stupid girl thinks she has a chance. "Yeah, I remember."

The girl stepped up right into Paloma's face. "Stay away from him. He's mine."

Paloma rolled her eyes. "Obviously not. I was the one kissing him."

The girl pushed Paloma back, wanting to start a fight.

"You want to fight? Great." Paloma said, putting her stuff down.

The girl hesitated, looking at her friend.

"What? You don't want to be late for class?" Paloma fake-frowned.

The girl lunged at Paloma, throwing her fists towards Paloma's face.

"Wow, you're a fighter." Paloma said, swinging her fists, hitting the girl in the face.

"Oww." the girl screamed, grabbing Paloma's hair.

The fight went on for at least 5 more minutes, Paloma was definitely the winner, considering the girl didn't know how to fight at all.

"I'll go get help!" The girls friend screamed, running for her life.

"Cameron doesn't like sluts like you!" Paloma yelled as the campus security ran up to them.

"Both of you. Come with me." The guard said, grabbing them both firmly by the wrists.

"Crap." Paloma said, picking up her stuff.

The boys were working in the studio when Cameron's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Cameron, you need to come back to New York." Paloma said.

"What, why?" Cameron said.

"Just come back. Please." she said, hanging up.

Cameron walked out, going to find Gary. Zach got up and followed him.

"Dude, what happened?" Zach asked.

"Paloma said she needs me to come back to New York, but she didn't say why." Cameron said, pressing on the elevator button. Gary was always on Floor 4.

"Is she ok? Did she sound upset?" Zach said, walking behind him.

"She didn't say anything!" Cameron said.

As soon as the boys walked out of the elevator, they bumped into Gary.

"Oh, hey guys—"

"GARY! I NEED TO GO BACK TO NEW YORK." Cameron shouted.

"Quiet down, Cameron. Why?" Gary said.

"Paloma needs me." Cameron said.

"Why?" Gary asked.

"I don't know, but she said she needs me." Cameron said, begging Gary to let him go.

"Since you guys are doing so well, you can go for a few days." Gary said.

"THANK YOU." Cameron said, hugging Gary.

"Um, okay." Gary said, walking into the elevator. The boys joined him.

"Do you need to go, Zach?" Gary asked.

"No, I think only Cameron needs to go."

"Michael should go too because D's there." Cameron said.

"Okay. Cameron and Michael can go after we're done at the studio today." Gary told them when they got back to the studio.

…

Paloma walked back to her dorm and decided to wait for D and Cameron. She knew Cameron was coming because he had called her when he was on the plane. D was almost out of class for the day.

Paloma sat on her bed, doing homework until Kennedy got home.

"Hey, good day at school?" D asked as she walked in.

"I've had better days." Paloma said, closing up her work.

"What happened?" D said, laying down on her bed.

"I'll tell you later." Paloma said, getting up to get a snack.

There was a knock on the door an hour later and Paloma rushed to answer it. She opened the door and pulled Cameron into a hug when she saw him.

"Cameron, what are you doing here?" D asked, smiling when she saw Michael beside him.

"Paloma called me this morning and told me I needed to come back." Cameron said, walking into the dorm room.

"So what happened? Is everything alright?" Michael asked, his arm around D.

"No. Everything is not alright." Paloma said, walking back towards her bed.

The boys and D looked confused.

"Guys, I got expelled." Paloma said, not wanting to look them in the eye.

D gasped. "What? What did you do?"

"Yeah, what did you do?" Cameron asked, walking closer to Paloma.

"I kind of got in a fight." Paloma said quietly.

"Did you beat the person's ass?" Michael laughed. Cameron and D gave him a look.

"I mean…nevermind."

"I certainly did beat her ass. And that's why I got expelled." Paloma said.

"What were you fighting about?" Cameron asked.

Paloma paused, looking at him. "You."

"What? What did I do?" Cameron said, nervously.

Paloma told them the whole story, including the part where she beat the girl up. Michael spent most the story cheering Paloma on until D gave him a look.

"Good job." Michael whispered when D was out of the room.

"What are you going to do?" Cameron asked.

"My parents are furious, they won't let me move in with them. I don't have a job so I can't get my own place. I'm pretty much screwed." Paloma said.

"Come back to San Diego with us." Michael suggested.

"But what about D?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, what about D?" Kennedy came back, asking.

"What is D going to do if I move to San Diego?" Paloma asked.

"You're moving to San Diego?" D frowned.

"Well, it will be like college life, but without friends." Cameron said.

"I guess so." D said.

"I'm sorry, D." Paloma said.

"It's okay. It's better than being homeless."

Cameron took out his phone and called Zach.

"Zach, Nathan, make up another room at our place. Paloma's moving in with us."


	15. Surprise!

Paloma spent the next few months in San Diego before she got enough money to move back to New York with D, who was still getting spectacular grades in college. Paloma hadn't planned on moving back. She was enjoying living with the boys and wasn't all that upset about not being in school. She did miss D, though.

"Tell her I say hi and I miss her!" Paloma told Michael as he was walking out the door. He was going to the airport because he was going to visit D during her two week long break.

"Will do." Michael said.

"Mikey, you ready to go?" Zach called from outside.

"Yeah! I'm coming." Michael yelled, turning to say goodbye to Paloma.

"Bye, Mikey!" Paloma said, hugging him.

"Adios." Michael waved and was out the door.

Michael came back earlier than expected. He was supposed to be staying with D for two weeks but after a week he came home.

"Is everything okay?" Zach asked when Michael walked in when no one was expecting it.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Michael said. At that moment, D burst out from behind Michael and ran to Paloma, giving her a hug.

"AH! D! YOU'RE HERE! OH MY GOSH!" Paloma yelled. Everyone said hi to D, and she dragged Paloma into the other room.

"I was going to call you and tell you from New York, but Mikey told me to tell you in person." D said, leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

"Tell me what?" Paloma said.

D looked around before putting her hand up, showing Paloma the sparkly ring that was wrapped around her ring finger.

"No way." Paloma smiled.

D nodded and the two girls jumped up and down, screaming.

"I think she told Paloma." Michael said from the other room, smirking.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" The boys heard Paloma yell from the other room.

"Let the celebration begin." Cameron said.


	16. Chapter 16

Paloma spent the next few days buying Bridal magazines and Wedding magazines for D. Her and Michael wanted to spend more time together before she left, so she was always out of the house. Paloma tied her hair up, put her glasses on (They weren't real glasses, she just wanted to look smart) and started bookmarking pages like a boss. Usually planning was D's job, but she didn't think D would want to plan all of her own wedding. The second D got home, Paloma ran up to her and gave her the stack of magazines.

"Okay, I bookmarked the pages with dresses that I either: A) Thought you would like or B) Would look _fantastic_ on you." Paloma said quickly.

"Paloma, you don't have to start planning now," she said, looking at Michael. "But that's very nice of you."

"I don't think you realize, but planning a wedding is pretty hard and it takes time. Everything has to be perfect." Paloma said. Michael and D stood there for a few seconds, not doing anything.

"Fine, if you don't appreciate it, I won't do it." Paloma scrunched her face and walked away.

"Okay then." Michael said.

"Let's go." D said, turning around and walking back outside.

Even though Paloma told Michael and D she would stop planning for them, she didn't. She was just so excited and if they didn't start soon, it'd be harder for them. Paloma was leaned over the counter, looking through more magazines. This time for decorations. Cameron came up behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who." he smiled.

"CAMERON. I'M SO BUSY RIGHT NOW. WHAT DO YOU WANT." Paloma said loudly.

"Oh. I, uh, just wanted to give you this." Cameron said, handing her another bridal magazine.

"Oh," Paloma said, pushing the hair out of her face. "Thanks."

"Open it." he said.

Paloma gave him one of her confused looks and opened the cover.

"Are you serious?" She said, facing the magazine towards Cameron.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"You know we don't have time for this." she said, closing the magazine and putting it back on the counter.

"Time for what?" Zach appeared and grabbed the magazine, flipping to the page they were looking at.

"Oh shit." Zach said, looking up at them.

Paloma pushed Zach out the room and grabbed Cameron's hands. "Cam, you know I love you, but, I'm so stressed out about this wedding that I don't think it's the best time."

"okay, but just think about it." Cameron said, turning around to leave.

"Love you." she said.

"Love you too."

Paloma turned back to the magazine and flipped to the page, reading the note Cameron wrote in his best hand writing.

_Marry me?_

It was the last day that D was here and everyone was getting ready to say goodbye. They wouldn't see D for, possibly a month or two.

"Paloma, you seem so sad lately. I'm sorry if what I said hurt your feelings." she said.

"It's not that, it's…something else." Paloma looked down at the ground.

"What, whats wrong?" D asked.

"Well, don't freak out, but Cameron kind of asked me to marry him…" Paloma said.

"WHAT? Why aren't you happy about this?" D smiled.

"Because if I said yes, everyone would take their attention off of you and Michael's engagement. I thought you would get mad at me." Paloma shrugged.

"Dude. I'm happy for you, I want you to get married!"

"But…what's going to happen?" Paloma frowned.

"We'll just have a double wedding!" D said, smiling wide. Paloma's frown instantly turned to a smile.

"HOLY CRAP THAT WOULD BE AWESOME." she said.

"Go accept that marriage request, girlie." D said, shoving her out of the room.


	17. The Wedding

"A double wedding? I don't know about that…" Cameron said, looking at Michael. Michael nodded, agreeing with him.

"C'mon! We'll all share the costs and believe me, It'll be fun!" Paloma smiled

"Yeah, please Mikey." D said, walking over to him and giving him a hug. Paloma did the same, but with Cameron.

"Fine." the boys said at the same time.

Paloma and D looked at each other and high-fived.

"Wait, you're both getting married?" Zach said, pointing to D and Paloma.

"That's right. We're having one big wedding for both of us." Paloma said.

"Nate, we look pretty dumb." Zach whispered.

"What? What do you mean?" Nathan said.

"You know, they're getting married and we're the only single ones in the band."

"Who cares." Nathan said.

"I'm guessing you girls are in charge of planning?" Michael asked.

"That's right." D said.

"Okay. We'll just find tuxedos and make a guest list." Cameron said.

"We'll help them." Zach said.

D eventually had to go back to New York, so Paloma and her texted each other, called each other and video chatted almost every day.

"How's the wedding going?" Cameron asked, sitting with Paloma at the kitchen table where she was busy working.

"Pretty well. I mean, we still have a lot of work to do, but we've got a good start." Paloma told him.

"That's good. You're doing a great job." he said, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks…now stop distracting me." she laughed, going back to her magazines.

Paloma and D decided on a wedding date, three months from then and everyone agreed. They were going to do the wedding on the beach in San Diego that they all went to when they first met. They weren't going to invite a lot of people. They already had the guest list. Everyone was to bring their parents and their siblings. And maybe a few close friends.

"What are you going to do about school?" Paloma asked D one time when they were video chatting.

"Well, there are two options." D said.

"What are they?"

"Option 1 is that I finish up school down in San Diego, I don't really know where I'd go, though." D said.

"And..?"

"Option 2 is that I stay here in New York and Michael moves in with me…"

"Yeah, you're going to have to talk to Michael about that."

"I know."

"Well, I'm going to keep working. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye."

It was two weeks until the wedding and everything was going well. They had already had many rehearsals and everything was ordered and being shipped.

"Who's your maid of honor?" Paloma asked D.

"My friend Maya. Who is yours?"

"My cousin Jazmin."

"Cool. This wedding's going to be so awesome." D smiled.

"I know, I can't wait."

It was the day of the wedding and everyone was already getting ready. The couples managed to keep the public from knowing about the marriage until the week before. There was a lot of mixed reactions, but everyone was mostly happy for them.

"I can't believe this." D said. Her and Paloma were fixing their dresses and doing their make-up. Well, D didn't want to wear much make-up so she just had lipstick on.

They walked across the sand, D going first and Paloma after and stood by their future husbands. The priest said his stuff and one by one each of them said "I do". Cameron and Michael kissed the brides and in that moment, D was now Kennedy Martinez and Paloma was Paloma Quiseng AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER THE END.


	18. The End

Curious about what happened in the next few years?

D and Michael temporarily moved to New York so she could finish school. Once she did, they moved back to San Diego. Her and Michael eventually had three children: Darren, Molly & Luke. She is still best friends with the fabulous Paloma.

Paloma and Cameron moved to San Francisco for two years but moved back to San Diego after having their two kids named Hanna and Kendall.


End file.
